Dean's Obession
by destiel4everbitch
Summary: Castiel is Sam's Science teacher, Dean is his gorgeous, bad ass brother ;) Enjoy


I do not own any supernatural characters (e.g. Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Benny, Castiel etc.) they all belong to Eric Kripke! If I did own them they would be having a great life and Destiel would defiantly be canon! Anyway here's the first chapter of my story…

**Dean's Obession**

Dean Winchester is a 23 year old mechanic working at Bobby Singer's auto shop. He lives with his 19 year old nerd brother Sam and drives a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He has a best friend Benny and a few enemies, which you will meet if you keep reading.

Castiel Milton is a 24 year old teacher at Truman College. He has a sister named Anna and a brother named Gabriel, even though everybody calls him 'The Trickster'. He also has best friend named Balthazar.

And who am I? Well I am the prophet Chuck… But this isn't the Supernatural world, where Dean and Sam only call Castiel only when they need help. Nor is it the world in which Dean is too proud to admit he likes that blue eyed Angel more than Sam thinks. In this **normal **world I go by the name of Robert Benedict so don't worry I'm not here to tell you the apocalypse is coming and you are destined to be Michael or Lucifer's vessel and I'm not here to keep track of toilet paper and canned food….. I'm just here to tell you the story of how Dean and Castiel: met, became friends and eventually fell in _Love._

**( **** )**

Dean and his best friend Benny where hanging out at the Winchester house, Dean was laying on the leather couch holding a half empty beer bottle while Benny played on his new smart phone when Sam walked through the door followed by a shorter man in a long beige trench coat.

"Sammy!" Dean said looking away from the TV toward Sam. "How was your first day of college?"

"Great! This is MR. Milton my teacher. He came over to help me out with a few things." Sam explained.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, holding out his hand to Castiel.

"Call me Castiel." He replied shaking Dean's hand then letting it go.

"OK." Dean smiled then walked back to the couch and lay down. "Feel free to stay for dinner, I ordered pizza." He added before turning his attention back to the TV.

Sam shook his head then lead Castiel into the office to do their work.

Benny looked from his phone to Dean. "Seriously?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Dean replied meeting his gaze.

"You're inviting Sam's teacher to dinner?"

"So?' Dean replied in a confused voice.

"So? I thought this was me and you night. I mean we don't hang out anymore and I just wanted it to be me and you. Now I have to share pizza with a guy I don't even know." Benny pouted. Dean sighed

"Oh my God Benny calm down. I just offered, he might not even stay, I was just being polite."

"Oh right, you were just being polite, right. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you think he is attractive?" Benny asked, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Who cares if I think he's cute? I thought you didn't care if I was bi?" Dean retorted.

"I don't it's just that I don't want to have dinner with someone I don't know!" Benny said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, jumping up and grabbing Benny's arm.

"I said I don't want to have dinner with someone I don't know." Benny said, turning around and looking at Dean. "I'll catch you tomorrow at work." And before Dean could reply he walked out the door.

( )

"Can we take a break?" Sam fussed to Castiel. "I'm hungry and we've been working for two hours!"

"Of course we can take a break." Castiel replied, as he stretched. Just then Dean came in holding a pizza box and a plastic container full of salad.

"Dinner is served." He announced setting the items on the desk in front of him.

"Oh good you didn't just get pizza." Sam let out a relieved sigh as he reached for the salad.

Dean rolled his eyes then looked over at Castiel.

"Help yourself." He said, before grabbing two pieces of pizza and sitting down on the desk and digging into the first slice. Castiel picked up a paper plate and placed a slice of pizza on it.

"Thank you." He said, after he took a bite.

"No problem." Dean winked at Castiel. Castiel tried to ignore the wink and just smile but he ended up blushing.

"May I use your bathroom please?" Cas asked standing up.

"Sure," Sam replied. "Just go down the hall there and it's the first door on the right." Sam instructed.

"Thank you." Castiel said as he walked the way Sam had told him.

Sam shifted his eyes to look at Dean.

"No Dean." He announced, shaking his head.

Dean gasped.

"What did I do?!" He asked acting innocent.

"You can't have Mr. Milton he's my teacher and it's weird." Sam said.

"Who says I even want him?" Dean challenged.

"Your eyes. How you check him out and wink at him." Sam answered, calmly looking down at his food.

Dean sighed. He hated when his brother read him like a book, he needed to come up with a really really good come back but all he got was…

"Bitch."

To which Sam replied..

"Jerk."

Just then Castiel walked back into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked sitting down in a chair.

Sam glanced at Dean, who rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sam told him.

\...-_-…./

Two hours later, after the pizza was gone and Sam had bored Dean to death, Castiel decided to call it a night.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam." He said putting on his over coat and picking up his books. All three of them walked to the door and Dean opened the door for Cas, it was pouring out.

"Shit." Castiel mumbled looking down at his books.

"I'll walk you out to your car." Dean said picking up an umbrella from the bucket near the door.

"Thank you." Castiel blushed.

Sam gave Dean a warning glance as he shut the door behind them.

Dean and Castiel walked quickly to the Silver BMW. When they got there the windows were open and Cas threw his books into the back seat the turned around, his hair was all wet...

"Oops. Guess the umbrella didn't work out that great." Dean said a little embarrassed.

"It's just my hair. I'm glad my books didn't get wet so thank you." Castiel replied looking up at him his black hair was plastered to his face and his eyes looked round and blue, Dean never wanted anyone more.

"Well I had better go then." Cas said, getting into his car. "Thank you for dinner." And with that he drove away.

Dean went to bed that night thinking of a certain blue eyed teacher professor. He knew he should listen to Sam but he needed to have Castiel Milton. "I wonder what he thinks of leather…" Dean thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Authors Note!**_

Well this isn't what I planned lol. Tell me if you want the next chapter (honestly I haven't started writing it yet ) I know the part with Benny leaving was weird but I DO have a reason for that.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
